1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ambient condition detector which includes a time delay interval to permit the user to initiate a functionality test or status test of the detector and, subsequently, to allow the user to safely move to a remote location with respect to the detector under test such that the hearing of the user is protected from high sound level pressures issued by the detector in response to the desired test.
2. Background
Ambient condition detectors are extremely important safety devices to alert people of specific hazards that may occur in the surrounding environment. Examples of such hazards include the presence of fire, smoke, hazardous gases, motion, vibration, intrusion, etc. When at least one sensor in an ambient condition detector senses a hazardous parameter in the ambient environment, normally a loud audible warning is sounded. In the case where life and personal property may be at risk due to a sensed ambient condition, the audible warning is emitted with sufficient sound intensity to awaken a sleeping person. For example, one common sound intensity level used in residential smoke detection devices and carbon monoxide detection devices is 85 decibels at a distance of 10 feet from the output transducer.
One significant hazard associated with very loud audible warning tones or synthesized voice output emanating from ambient condition detectors is the possibility of damage to the human ear during routine testing of the devices. Even, if temporary or permanent loss of hearing of the user does not occur, at least many users experience physical discomfort when exposed to high intensity alarm sounds during routine testing of such devices. Manufacturers of many residential ambient condition detectors instruct the user to test the device weekly by depressing a test button on the detector until the audible alarm sounds and cycles though its prescribed duty cycle. The testing of such detectors inherently results in the user being within arm's length of the detector when the alarm sounds. The sound intensity level at this distance can well exceed 100 decibels, approaching or exceeding the threshold of pain for many users. Therefore, an improvement is needed to ambient condition detectors to reduce the high intensity sound exposure to the user during the manufacturer's recommended regular testing schedule for the device. It is particularly important to protect the user's hearing from regular exposure to very loud alarm sounds or synthesized verbal warnings since human hearing damage due to exposure to high intensity sound is known to be cumulative. Manufacturers of ambient condition detectors often include statements in the instruction manuals of the devices warning about potential hearing damage that may occur during operation of the alarm output in very close proximity to the user.
The present invention significantly improves the testing method of ambient condition detectors such that the user can initiate a functionality test of the detector and leave the immediate vicinity during a time delay prior to the loud test report. The user can clearly hear the audible test report at a distance, but without experiencing the high intensity sound in close proximity to the detector under test. With a reduced exposure to uncomfortably loud alarm output sounds, the user is more likely to routinely test ambient condition detectors in accordance with the manufacturer's recommendations, thereby increasing his or her safety.